


Juegos Peligrosos

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-02
Updated: 2007-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Los más oscuros deseos de Gaius con Laura le hacen jugar a un juego muy peligroso.





	Juegos Peligrosos

Laura Roslin entró en su celda, sola esta vez, sin guardias ni almirantes; sólo la cámara del techo de su celda les vigilaba.

La miró, quería respuestas, no sabía de qué esta vez, pero le daba igual. Laura se paró delante de él, pero había tomado una decisión, por una vez sería él quien iba a intentar algo diferente, sería Gaius Baltar quién empezaría el juego del gato y el ratón. 

Se levantó de su cama y caminó lentamente hacia ella con una media sonrisa, no le iba a dar tiempo para que comenzara su interrogatorio.

-¿Quieres saber qué fue lo primero que pensé cuando te vi, Laura? 

Laura le miró impertérrita. Gaius sabía que no cedería fácilmente, de todas formas no iba a dejarle tiempo para replicar. Posó sus manos en los barrotes aprisionándola contra una de las paredes de la celda, se acercó hasta sus labios y le susurró: 

-Que deseaba acostarme contigo. 

Estaba harto de interrogatorios, de gritos, de amenazas, de tratos. Hoy le daría un poco de emoción a su maldito encierro.

Laura no cambió la expresión de su rostro en ningún momento, siempre manteniendo su elegancia particular, Baltar rió para sus adentros, esta vez la sorprendería. 

Sin más dilación se abalanzó sobre su boca y la besó violentamente, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Podía notarla intentando debatirse contra él, sus manos empujaban sus hombros con insistencia, no quería dejarla escapar. Metió una rodilla entre sus piernas para obligarla a abrirlas, se colocó en el centro y embistió con fuerza. 

Sólo había querido asustarla, pero su olor le embriagaba, su cuerpo expelía calor, su boca era dulce… comenzó a excitarse contra ella. Bajó sus manos hasta sus glúteos y los asió con fuerza, se ahogó un quejido entre sus bocas, subió su mano izquierda hasta su pecho y lo manoseó con autoridad. Ciertamente no le importaría acostarse con Laura en aquel preciso instante.

Tras unos segundos de disfrutarla entre sus brazos se retiró unos pasos hacia atrás, dejando a la presidenta sin aliento en una esquina de la celda. 

Les habían visto, entraron guardias en la habitación para socorrerla, se abrió la puerta de la celda y apenas se dio cuenta de nada cuando el puño de Bill Adama le golpeó en la cara haciéndole caer al suelo.

Se palpó el labio, sangraba, se rió casi con histeria.

–Deberías darme las gracias Bill, te la he puesto a tono… 

Adama le agarró de las solapas de la camisa, le levantó y le empujó con toda la fuerza que poseía contra los barrotes de la celda, casi no podía tocar el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los del almirante, jamás había visto tanto odio en los ojos de aquel hombre que siempre parecía conservar su temple intacto. Bill Adama se acercó a pocos milímetros de su cara y susurró únicamente para él: 

-No vuelvas a tocarla jamás. 

Le soltó bruscamente y le miró con desprecio. 

En ese momento supo con absoluta certeza que si volvía a intentar cualquier tipo de juego absurdo con la presidenta de las doce colonias, sería el mismo almirante quien pulsara el botón que lo lanzase al espacio.

***


End file.
